The overall objective of the proposed research is to elucidate the specific structure, function and relationship between structure and function of norepinephrine-containing vesicles in peripheral adrenergic nerves, especially vesicles of the large dense core type which can now be studied in highly pure fractions. This includes vesicle maturation characteristics during axoplasmic transport; chemical composition; the role in uptake storage and release of transmitter and protein by exocytosis and other means; the effects of pharmacological agents to modify this role; the possible relationship to small dense core vesicles; and the extent to which the adrenergic vesicle is comparable to the adrenomedullary granule. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Yen, S. S., R.L. Klein, S. H. Chen-Yen and A. Thureson-Klein. Norepinephrine: adenosinetriphosphatate ratios in purified adrenergic vesicles. J. Neurobiol. 7: 11-22, 1976. Klein, R.L., D.F. Kirksey, R.A. Rush and M. Goldstein. Preliminary estimates of the dopamine Beta-hydroxylase content and activity in purified noradrenergic vesicles. Submitted, 1976.